Astaroth Empire
This is not about your little planet. We will take your whole galaxy. We will destroy your machines; they are an abomination. We will share our ways, we will share our beliefs. We will share pain, like us, you will come to embrace it. The Astaroth Empire is a bureaucratic totalitarian one-state government, nefarious, satanist, and corrupt Omniversal faction that rules the Multi-Universe of LOTM: Sword of Kings in alternative timeline as a whole and was founded by Ara Astaroth during the year of Rise of Astaroth Empire in 2036 at the end of World War III in 2037 at Prime Earth and ruled the Prime Earth and the whole omniverse for 2,000 years (2036-4500). The Astaroth Empire, also known as the First Omniverse Empire or the New Omniversal Order—and commonly referred to as the Empire or the Order—was the Dark Empire, absolute monarchy and fascist government that replaced the Balam Alliance in the aftermath of the Universal War III. The Empire was formed after the end of WWIII and had Leohart's Cult as its main supporter. They're the true main antagonist in Madness Sub Arc ''of the second season of Saga of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. Rising to power in the final years of the World War III, the Pure-Blooded Devil Ara Astaroth gradually secured the government of United States under her control through the persona of Tom Bucky, the current American President at that time and was the last President of the American Republic. Through her machinations as both Ara and Tom Bucky, the Devil were restored to a position of dominance amidst the fall of the KnightWalker Alliance and the marginalization of the Stabilization Union (SU). With SU under her control, The Fallen's Essence lost control of his plans was finished off by Ara, leading Lusamine to her demise and the end of Novosic Kingdom, Godom Empire, North Korea and New Union Sovietic. With the victory of SU, Ara revealed herself to the world and controled it for more than 30 years, during that time, she wiped out all religions and put Satanism as the main religion of the world, without the guardians of peace and justice to oppose her, Ara brought an end to a thousand years of democracy; in its place she installed the absolute rule of herself as World Empress. For over two decades, opposition to the Imperial regime was ruthlessly suppressed by the rapidly expanding armed forces of the Astaroth Empire. Throughout most of the Astaroth Empire's existence, the Imperial Senate stood within the Astaroth Empire as the last surviving symbol of the Mankind and tried to stop Ara's malicious intentions. With the completion of the of Ara's ultimate weapon, the E.N.D., Ara felt confident enough to dissolve the body of her representatives while maintaining her control over the Earth and immediately extended her territories to other universes using Black Magic and Bio-Tecnology weapons through a collective of sector governors. Astaroth Empire quickly send all religious to Death Camps and had all religions of the world wiped out, turning Prime Earth into a hellish scenario where all types of crimes were allowed; from homicide, torture, spree-killing, genocide, terrorist attacks, robberies, sexual crimes, cannibalism, necropholia and even nuclear wars between miltary nations with no Morals or Laws to punish. With this, the involvement of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Sith Empire ceased to exist and the Earth was now under the control of Triggers Hell. However, the growing resentment to Astaroth Imperial rule gradually led to the rise of various resistance movements that ultimately culminated in the formation of the Alliance which was formed by people who wanted the Republic, Democracy, Law and Religious Freedom back to their world. The Alliance started on Earth but quickly reach the ears of other worlds and formed an massive rebel alliance (in this alternative future, the Alliance replaced the Alliance of Freedom and Astaroth Empire ''replaced the ''Balam Alliance ''as a whole). In 1300 years, Ara managed to defeat the Balam Alliance and overthrowing her father, Leohart the Prince of Hell. Having defeated her father and conquested Hell for herself, she proceeded to kill Darth Hades and banish The Fallen to another reality where he will be exiled forever (as the Fallen himself is immortal). With this, Ara managed to destroy the Balam Alliance from inside in a matter of time. It took not so long for countless other factions like Reality Council, Multi-Universe Defense Forces and New Conglomerate be destroyed as well by the immense army of Ara and her Sin Archbishops that quickly spread chaos and terror for countless worlds. 10 years later, Ara managed to invade Paradise and defeated her nemesis, God using her Anti-Christ form and killing him by erasing him from reality. At the end everything, Ara was praised like a Goddess and the religion of Satanism became ''Arathost Religion, ''a religion of evil with the same essence of Lucifer but with Ara as their Goddess. One of Ara's first order as her New Goddess was the total destruction of Law to create a Multi-Universe without rules, restriction or laws to watch all living killing each other while her demons, priests, ghouls and monsters enjoyed the carnage they wanted for more than 100 centillion years since the defeat of the Devil and Lucifer by the hands of the Legendary ExKrieg. With this, Ara ruled over the Multi-Universe for 2 millenia and did something that no one managed to do; ''Rule the Multi-Universe. ''The remnants of Sith Empire and DEM Empire joined her cause, including people like Aryana Westcott and Abyss Zurg. Throughout the Omniversal Civil War, Imperial and Alliance forces fought across the universe in a conflict that culminated in the deaths of trillion, bringing more carnage for Ara's ideal world. Information Origins Defeat of the Rogues Tom Bucky The End of World War III - Magic Side The Fallen's Essence Emergency Plan Sephira Gastronomics The End of KnightWalker Alliance No-Religions True Word and Revelation Hellish World Expansion Taking Over Hell Preparing Triggers Hell Destroying Sith Empire Controling the Sith Religion DEM Empire Invasion Fighting Isaac Westcott Revenge on God End of Light Wiping Out the Rebels of the Multi-Universe Conquesting the Omniverse A World Without Law Arrival of the Rogues on the Future Defeat and Erradication of Existence Facts Members Leadership *Ara Astaroth - Empress'' 58632887 p0 master1200.jpg ''High-Ranked Members *Unit-CM 130 (Biological Scientist)'' *''Petelgese Romanne-Conti (Vice-Chancellor)'' *''Eclipso (Head of Government)'' *''Vergil (Military Supreme Commander)'' *''Nnoitra Jiruga (Ara Astaroth's Advisor)'' *''En (Head of Legislative Branch)'' *''Future Michael Langdon (Dark Pope of Dark Mages)'' *''Roland Cox (High-Archbishop of Yuu Vong Church)'' *''Thetis (Head of Executive Branch)'' *''Melisandre (Supreme General of Zin Army)'' *''Shikiari (Command-in-Chief)'' *''Malcolm Graves (Inquisitor Master)'' Hades Grim-Wraith Cardj.jpg Betelgeuse Opening.png 3002698-eclipso.jpg Devil-may-cry-3-dmc-game-wallpapers-special-edition-vergil-devil-trigger-virgil-blonde-demon.jpg Nnoitra.Jiruga.full.837762.jpg En.png Avenger.(Edmond.Dantès).full.2080263.jpg Roland_Cox_(Jumper).jpg Thetis_human.jpg Melisandre.png Shiki.(TNC).600.328873.jpg Malcolm_Graves_2.jpg ''Sin Archbishops Lust *Melisandre'' *''Clarice Di Lanza'' *''Lust'' '' Melisandre.png Clarice.Di.Lanza.full.1123257.jpg Lust0.jpg '' Gluttony *''Gluttony'' *''Mileena'' *''Thetis'' Gluttony.jpg mortal_kombat_x-3175097.jpg Thetsis.jpg Greed *''Kureto Hīragi - Deceased; not in the Empire'' *''Konstantin '' *''Blaster Dark'' '' 2eec23546c0dabadfc12abfecea480a9.jpg Rise-of-tomb-raider-bios-konstantin.jpg Blaster dark.jpg '' Sloth *''Beteugerse'' *''Shikiari'' '' Betelgeuse_Openingo.png Shiki.(TNC).600.328873.jpg '' Wrath *''Roland Cox'' *''Malcolm Graves'' *''Two Spirits'' '' Roland_Cox_(Jumper).jpg Malcolm Graves.jpg b55385f54f4eaffc33a603eff44a789a.jpg '' Envy *''Eclipso'' *''Satella'' *''Akira'' '' 3002698-eclipso.jpg 6799c55d50fe35cc11169dca8c8c9b76_480.jpg akira.jpg '' Pride *''The Black King'' *''Scabrous Scrotus '' *''En'' '' chainchronicle_theblackkinga.png Scrotus shotgun.png En.png '' ''Military Low-Class Demons Medium-Class Devils Dark Mages Qliphoth Creatures Ara's Personal Army Sin Archbishops Priests of Darkness Devil Hand Guardians of Tartarus Warriors of Baram DEM Troops Sith Troops Astrography Mottos Allied Factions Gallery Trivia'' Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Organization Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Balam Alliance Category:Main Targets of Balam Alliance Category:Balam Alliance Emperors Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Fascists Category:Public Enemies Category:Monarchs Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Slavers Category:Oppressors Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Devils Category:Devil Worshipper Category:Team villains Category:Team Category:Anarchist Category:Characters with unconventional moral beliefs Category:Barbarian Category:Warlords Category:Warlocks Category:Witches Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Tyrants Category:The Dreaded Category:Fearmongers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Warmongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Scary Characters Category:Racists Category:Cultists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Cults Category:Dark Empires Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Successful Villains Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:OCs Category:Hegemony Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Character hated by Porfirio 739 Category:War Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Bosses Category:Supremacists Category:Cannibals Category:Fallen Angels